KingdomHearts:Valley of the heartless
by Edward2
Summary: A source of energy of the darkness has rerisen from it's prison only to cause a bigger threat to the universes.
1. Default Chapter

KingdomHearts   
Valley of the heartless  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter One  
  
  
  
Some time ago after Sora was parently not seen again nor heard of since him,Goofy,and Donald faught off the heartless to save all universes.Kairi now wondering if he is still alive left a note to her parents and ran away at nightfall to quest for Sora herslef maybe then she'll understand that Sora means alot to her then when they first meet.Rikku on other hands got stranded in a neon lit city where it has been raining almost for days and still coninuing to down pour as night moved, in his true identity hidden away under a hooded poncho coat dishing out two glimmering metal keyblades that were hidden away under the coat in unique structured form more form the future.It's design attracted the shadows with glicing yellow eyes know as the heartless that thought were bandoned by Sora and his gang but a soruce is causing them to rerise.Riku clashed keyblades together to activate an energy band within the blades that form a pink mist in shape of a huge heart in the rainy night sky this released positive energy from the heart band that crossed lines with darkness's army and bound them back into their world.In insent quietness on the streets of the stromy neon lit city,Riku got urges of darkness growing some else where but not in the city of "Neon"where he stood un for certain knowing time is againest him the lonely 18 year old forward into a alley way near by the resent location and followed the negitive energy to it's source.   
Sora's best friend furthered himself through the alleyway of Neon city to only come across traintracks to a express train coming his way at 140 knots in perfect timing he holsted the keyblades hiding them away in the poncho when needed and grabbed hold of the last car.Boosting himself up on the hood of the enmotion express train taking caution while crossing the wet surfaces and dropped down in car three after opening the roof hatch to what seems to be a diner.Riku in somewhat of a hurry exited through the sliding door east of his entry point and sat in a empty seat near a window blending in with the passenagers riding the train to a destination it takes him.On earth,Kairi ran to Blica Beach only two miles from her neighborhood and took to the shoreline where her paddle boat rested on the sands.Using arm strength she pushed it in the ocean and jumped in to stare it to "Destiny Islands" where the two used to hang out. 


	2. Chaptertwo

KingdomHearts   
Valley of the heartless  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter One  
  
  
  
Some time ago after Sora was parently not seen again nor heard of since him,Goofy,and Donald faught off the heartless to save all universes.Kairi now wondering if he is still alive left a note to her parents and ran away at nightfall to quest for Sora herslef maybe then she'll understand that Sora means alot to her then when they first meet.Rikku on other hands got stranded in a neon lit city where it has been raining almost for days and still coninuing to down pour as night moved, in his true identity hidden away under a hooded poncho coat dishing out two glimmering metal keyblades that were hidden away under the coat in unique structured form more form the future.It's design attracted the shadows with glicing yellow eyes know as the heartless that thought were bandoned by Sora and his gang but a soruce is causing them to rerise.Riku clashed keyblades together to activate an energy band within the blades that form a pink mist in shape of a huge heart in the rainy night sky this released positive energy from the heart band that crossed lines with darkness's army and bound them back into their world.In insent quietness on the streets of the stromy neon lit city,Riku got urges of darkness growing some else where but not in the city of "Neon"where he stood un for certain knowing time is againest him the lonely 18 year old forward into a alley way near by the resent location and followed the negitive energy to it's source.   
Sora's best friend furthered himself through the alleyway of Neon city to only come across traintracks to a express train coming his way at 140 knots in perfect timing he holsted the keyblades hiding them away in the poncho when needed and grabbed hold of the last car.Boosting himself up on the hood of the enmotion express train taking caution while crossing the wet surfaces and dropped down in car three after opening the roof hatch to what seems to be a diner.Riku in somewhat of a hurry exited through the sliding door east of his entry point and sat in a empty seat near a window blending in with the passenagers riding the train to a destination it takes him.On earth,Kairi ran to Blica Beach only two miles from her neighborhood and took to the shoreline where her paddle boat rested on the sands.Using arm strength she pushed it in the ocean and jumped in to stare it to "Destiny Islands" where the two used to hang out.   
  
Chaptertwo   
  
  
  
On express train heading out of Neon city,Riku sat there but only for a moment till he got interrupted by heartless rising from the shadows in the walk way of the train.People begun to panic as these wondering soul creatures run rampid all through the cars stealing innocent's hearts and turning them into one like them the hooded hero took out the keyblades the weapons the heartless fear most and started slashing out in a professional kind of way at them putting meaningless exsistance out of the picture.He ran through to the next car doing the same, clearing all persence of heartless from the train Riku even saved two ladies from beinging sucked into the darkness all other passenagers aboard the express started throwing themsleves out of the windows to save themselves from beinging victims.   
"NO! DON'T!"He screams out in hoping they'll reframe from doing. 


End file.
